xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarell Wagner
Tarell Wagner (b. May 17, 2011) is a Neyaphem mutant. He is the oldest son of Thundergod and Wolfsbane, and the grandson of Nightcrawler and Storm. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Zacha. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gomamon. Tarell is a member of the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Tarell is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Atmokinesis: When Tarell uses his psionic powers, he sees the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "molded" to Tarell's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Tarell is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. He can feel them, and likewise they react to his emotional state. He can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. *''Flight:'' He has the ability to fly by gliding on wind currents. He can also move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Tarell's power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects such as Skrull warships. He can even carry other people with him. Tarell can also use the weather as a weapon. He can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents, even to the point of death. He can also use this ability as a concussive force. *''Energy Manipulation:'' When using his powers, Tarell becomes one with the energy patterns he manipulates. This gives him the ability to project weather effects through his body. For instance, he can generate lightning, intense cold and intense heat, from his hands rather than from his actual atmosphere. His power over thunder has been used to create deafening sounds for distracting his enemies. He can create powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building, and sending Hulk-like beings soaring away from him and his teammates. His ability over water and its forms has been shown by his creating heavy rainfall, and instant floods that have even "washed" away savage land dinosaurs. He can summon clouds and fog to provide cover and obscure the view of his enemies. Due to very good training from an early age, Tarell can use his powers to set many weather patterns out of place to perform/create exotic feats/effects, and then set them back from where he got them from, putting weather patterns back to their natural state. Thus, he can disperse any storm he generates as long as he uses his powers wisely, considering the fact that it's easy for him to create weather, but more challenging to disperse it, or, "clear it up". However, Tarell may have more to his power arsenal than he shows, as he not only generated unnatural pressure on earth, but also manipulated (and intensified) plasma while in the earth's atmosphere. *''Weather Resistance:'' He seems unaffected by the weather, including lightning and temperature. While in the past, Tarell has been attacked with (and harmed) by lightning/electric blasts he hasn't created himself, and almost overheated due to trying to adjust to violent weather; it appears that the more experienced he gets, the less the weather seems to harm him, both indirectly, and directly. This is further shown by him being able to reverse/counter electrically based attacks. Lycanthropy: Much like the werewolves of folklore, Tarell can transform into a wolf. However, he is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. He can also retain full memory of himself, and therefore has his human consciousness while in his wolf and transitional forms. In his transitional form he is able to stand erect on his legs and retain the use of his hands, but is also able to run and manoeuvre on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of his wolf and/or transitional forms include: *''Enhanced Size:'' Proportionately greater in size than that of his human form, his hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Tarell taller and stronger. Although his lupine and transitional forms are more massive than his human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to his enhanced muscular build. *''Enhanced Speed:'' Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf, but to the proportional size of a human. *''Enhanced Reflexes:'' Although enhanced, his muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving him the agility of an animal. *''Hyperkeen Senses:'' Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. He can perceive infra red, ultra violent, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust). *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Tarell is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Tarell is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Expert: Tarell is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Immense Spiritual Power: Tarell possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is ???. 'Abilities' Vocal ability: Talented dancer: Strength Level Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Kenyans Category:Germans Category:Scottish Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Neyaphem Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Sinclair family Category:Azazel family Category:Atmokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Weather Resistance Category:Lycanthropy Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Team Zacha Members Category:Crest of Reliability Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:24th Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Royalty